An important mission of NIEHS is to understand the relationship between human health outcomes and environmental exposures. Studies that address this issue often generate large sample loads that can be costly to analyze sometimes creating a barrier to conducting the study. Immunoassays are an antibody-based technology that has wide application for rapid, high throughput, cost-effective analysis of a wide variety of analyses, including environmental contaminants, food adulterants/contaminants, drugs, bioterror agents and genetically modified organisms/proteins to name of few. Thus immunoassays are an important tool for the analytical chemist. This application requests partial for a symposium entitled Immunoanalysis: Applications and Trends for Environmental Monitoring and Human Health (#94) to be conducted as part of the international Pacifichem 2015 conference to be held December 15-20 in Honolulu, Hawaii. The intent of the proposed symposium is to bring together researchers and regulators from academia, government and industry from different countries to facilitate the exchange of ideas, showcase new technology in the immunoassay field and examine the application of the technology to the protection of human and environmental health.